Mon unique envie
by Ascleme
Summary: Dans une bataille ordonnée par Aizen, Grimmjow frôle la mort. Recueilli par le coupable, Ulquiorra, il comprendra que chacun a des leçons à tirer de l'autre. OS Yaoi.


**Mon unique envie... **

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction est un rating M, et met en scène une relation homosexuelle masculine. Comme tous mes textes, à vrai dire.

**Discl** : Tite Kubo pour la création de ces merveilleux personnages, moi même pour cette fiction.

**Note** : 14,834 mots de pur bonheur à écrire, sur 28 pages. Il y avait longtemps, que je n'avais pas pris plaisir à écrire. D'avance merci de votre passage, et surtout, pour vos reviews !

* * *

Aizen observait sa créature, au loin. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Des mois qu'il préparait l'attaque de son ancienne patrie. Il lui arrivait encore de toucher les côtés de son visage, à la recherche de ses anciennes lunettes. Le maitre des lieux soupira, avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers l'horizon. Une immense créature déformait le paysage. Un Hollow, sauvage, fraichement créé, avide de sang et de pouvoir. Doté d'une patte unique, il sautait avec une rapidité déconcertante autour de son adversaire. Le sourire d'Aizen s'étira un peu plus. Son plus fidèle allié lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, et ce combat allait peut être l'occasion de lui faire baisser sa garde.

La créature faisait trembler la terre en sautant. C'était agaçant, mais Ulquiorra gardait son calme. Depuis un moment, il avait cessé d'esquiver. En fait, il étudiait ce qui se passait devant lui. Le Hollow était doté de quatre immenses griffes sur sa patte, elle même recouverte de quelques rares et immenses écailles. Le reste de son corps ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une grosse boule lisse, sertie de deux yeux apparemment vides, et d'une gueule qui occupait la moitié de son thorax. Les yeux de l'Espada se tournèrent vers les impacts causés par la bête. Une bête, ni plus, ni moins. Incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'avoir peur, incapable de ressentir. Ulquiorra recula d'un pas, et lança son poing en avant. Il percuta le tibia de son ennemi, qui se plia en deux sous le choc. Un os avait transpercé la cuirasse, déséquilibrant définitivement la créature. Elle s'écroula dans le sable chaud, dans un râle douloureux.

_« Ressens ce qui t'entoure, _murmura l'Espada. _Adieu. »_

L'Hollow tenta de mordre une dernière fois, avant de fermer ses yeux. Le Cuatra venait de transpercer la mâchoire de l'ennemi d'un coup de poing. Le craquement sec résonna dans tout le désert qui entourait Las Noches. Ulquiorra se tourna vers l'astre solaire. Les larmes vertes qui barraient ses joues semblaient briller un peu plus. Il posa une main sur son torse, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Même s'il possédait une contenance légendaire, son cœur de ténèbres pures ne cessait de s'emballer pour un oui ou pour un non. Ou... Ce qui ressemblait le plus à cet organe humain. Enfin, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son prétendu uniforme. Son maitre devait l'attendre. En se retournant, il constata que Aizen n'était plus seul. Gin l'observait, son visage fendu en deux par son éternel sourire. Que pouvait il encore dire à son sujet ? Ce déchet l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Aizen semblait déçu. Presque irrité de cet échec cuisant. Gin avait à peine entrouvert ses yeux pour contempler le combat. En un sens, il admirait l'Espada. Une telle puissance dans un corps qui semblait si frêle, si délicat. Ses paupières se plissèrent sous un rire à peine masqué.

_« Si tu veux le provoquer, il faut taper plus fort._

_- Je sais, Gin. _Aizen attrapa son menton, songeur. _Mais peu de rivaux peuvent se mesurer à lui. Il n'a utilisé que ses poings._

_- Maigrelets, ses bras._

_- Il pourrait t'envoyer à l'autre bout de Las Noches d'une seule gifle, s'il le souhaitait._

_- Ulquiorra a trop peur de toi pour tenter de me faire du mal._ Gin écarta ses lèvres, dévoilant quelques dents inquiétantes._ Je pense qu'il doit affronter aussi fort que lui, voir plus fort. »_

Aizen se pencha légèrement, du haut de la muraille qui lui servait de poste d'observation. Il jeta quelque chose ressemblant à un mouchoir à Ulquiorra, qui attendait, docilement adossé au mur. Ce dernier attrapa le tissu noir, et le plaça dans sa bouche. Il serra les mâchoires, pour ensuite le recracher par terre. Du mouchoir, suintait une importante quantité de sang. Depuis quelques temps, il se blessait de lui même.

_« Cesse de serrer ainsi les dents quand tu te bats. Tu vas finir par les casser, ou pire. _Aizen semblait réellement inquiet. _L'entrainement reprend dans une heure. _

_- Oui. »_

Un ton aussi glacial qu'à son habitude. Bien que Ulquorra ait une faculté très intéressante à se plier aux règles, et à imposer les siennes quand elles étaient justes, il restait toujours indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. En fait, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait passé tout son temps à attendre dans le désert, peut être marcher jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se décident à lâcher, et s'écrouler dans un sable qu'il espérait glacé, tout comme sa peau laiteuse. L'Espada jeta un regard à la carcasse de la créature. Déjà, de petits Hollows arrachaient des lambeaux de viande encore chaude. Il siffla de dégout, et se courba un peu plus. Ce combat lui avait semblé tellement futile qu'il s'était enfermé dans son propre monde, baigné de solitude. Dans cette état second, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses dents allaient céder sous la pression.

Aizen frappa à la première porte qu'il croisa, accompagné de son ami. Ils avaient enfin trouvé comment pousser Ulquiorra à dévoiler sa forme ultime. Mais pour cela, ils allaient devoir ruser. Une jeune femme, aux jambes interminables et à la poitrine qui aurait ravi plus d'un homme ouvrit la porte. La chambre regorgeait de petites étagères, recouvertes de bibelots humains rappelant la mer. D'ailleurs, un immense aquarium était posé au dessus de son lit, remplit de poissons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, et probablement très couteux.

_« Tia Hallibel. J'ai besoin d'un service. »_

La métisse fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'un homme avait prononcé ces mots, un idiot dont elle avait oublié le nom, mais allié de l'Espada numéro six, elle l'avait envoyé définitivement rejoindre les morts. Elle croisa les bras, et le bruit de sa respiration contre son masque s'intensifia.

_« Je vous écoute._

_- J'ai besoin de tes capacités pour l'entrainement du Cuatra. _

_- Et pour autre chose après, si tu en as envie,_ cingla Gin. D'ailleurs, Aizen le fusilla du regard. _Nous avons une proposition à te faire._

_- Le numéro deux commence à se faire... Vieux. Je n'ai que ce mot. Et le fait que tout le monde se prosterne ainsi devant lui... En échange d'une victoire contre Ulquiorra, je te cède sa place de numéro deux. Cela te convient ? »_

Hallibel posa sa main sur son sein tatoué. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce genre de promotion... Ses lèvres se figèrent un instant, en entendant une autre porte s'ouvrir. Ses trois fraccións venaient d'apporter de quoi préparer un prodigieux repas, comme tous les soirs. Les jeunes filles vouaient une sorte de culte à cette femme, qu'elles considéraient plus comme une mère que comme une sorte de maitre.

_« Ulquiorra n'est peut être pas un ami, mais je refuse de lui faire du mal._

_- Dis toi que si tu ne le fais pas en premier, _grinça Gin, _ce sera lui qui s'en chargera. »_

Les yeux verts de l'Espada brillèrent d'un éclat de haine sans borne. Si elle refusait souvent d'obéir à ce genre d'ordre, Ulquiorra lui ne se gênerait pas pour l'abattre. Même si elle était d'un grade supérieur, elle craignait cette espèce de chauve souris ambulante et glacée. Combien de fois elle l'avait vu s'entrainer... Il était terrifiant. A cet instant, Hallibel ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier.

_« Le combat doit se dérouler quand ?_

_- Oh il doit déjà être chaud... Je dirais dans dix minutes ? _Aizen claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, les trois fraccións présentes partirent comme elles étaient venues. _J'étais sincère, en te proposant ce meilleur grade._

_- Ce n'est pas sans risque, _murmura l'Espada, pour être sûre que ses filles n'entendent pas. _Quels seront les avantages ?_

_- Plus de libertés. Plus d'accès au monde humain, ainsi que la permission de rapporter tout ce que tu veux. J'ai cru comprendre que tu vouais un amour irrationnel pour ces bêtes à écailles ? Et une meilleure vie pour tes protégées. »_

Tia se demanda s'il était sérieux. Après tout, Aizen avait réussit à trahir toute la société des shinigamis, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle serra le poing, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la pièce.

_« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer, dès que j'aurais réussit à battre Ulquiorra ? Je veux votre parole._

_- Il serait dommage de gâcher si belle créature, _minauda Gin. _Faute d'avoir la sienne, tu as la mienne... »_

Hallibel jeta son regard le plus haineux vers l'ancien shinigami, et tendit sa main vers Aizen. Celui ci la serra, avec un large sourire.

_« Rendez vous à l'entrée principale. Le combat aura lieu dans le désert, à l'écart de Las Noches. »_

Aizen s'inclina presque respectueusement, et quitta la chambre de la jeune femme, talonné par Gin. Son plus fidèle ami, qui l'avait suivit dans sa trahison, en l'aidant à mettre en œuvre toute sa précieuse manipulation.

_« Elle est plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, _soupira Gin. _Tu vas vraiment..._

_- L'achever ? Oui. Elle est inutile. Elle se servira que d'encas à Ulquiorra. Elle lui donnera peut être assez de fil à retordre pour le forcer à me montrer sa dernière forme._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il refuse de me la montrer ? _Grogna Aizen. _Je ne sais pas. Il a peut être peur que je veuille le forcer à l'utiliser._

_- Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. »_

Gin éclata de son rire si angoissant, dévoilant toutes ses affreuses dents. Aizen ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, gagné par cette évidente joie de vivre dans la terreur.

Ulquiorra attendait peut être depuis une heure, ou deux, il ne saurait dire. Le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'influence sur lui. Ce n'était pas faute de tenter de le comprendre, il s'en fichait totalement. Il ne vieillissait pas, grâce à son pouvoir de résurrection plus que perfectionné. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les mains toujours blotties dans ses poches. Un bruit le força à relever sa tête : un minuscule galet était en train de chuter, et avait déjà rebondit sur un mur d'enceinte de Las Noches. Quelqu'un devait l'observer, sans être discret. Le Cuatra venait d'entendre quelques éclats de rire. Probablement Aizen qui revenait, avec quelque chose pour se battre. Quand il entendit la voix de son maitre, un frisson parcouru les contours de son trou d'Hollow. Cela ne se produisait qu'en cas de danger mortel.

Tia Hallibel avait refermé son uniforme, sans pour autant cacher ses formes aux yeux de Gin. Elle avait déjà décoché son zanpakuto, en prévision de ce qui l'attendait, et comme une menace silencieuse envers le shinigami trop insistant. Certes elle avait théoriquement le droit de liquider les arrancars allant du grade cinq à dix, mais celui qu'elle considérait comme un intrus devait rester en vie.

_« Ulquiorra doit déjà attendre sa prochaine bataille, derrière la porte. Pousse le dans ses retranchements. Il doit se libérer._

_- Dois je le tuer ?_

_- En aucun cas. Seulement me montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre. »_

Hallibel hocha la tête à l'affirmative, quitta la ville, salua froidement Ulquiorra, et attendit l'ordre de la part de son maitre. Quand il leva son pouce, les deux Espada s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide. Ils savaient tous deux que sur un simple caprice, ils pouvaient détruire le palais d'une seule attaque.

Gin se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme observé. Il détestait cette sensation, et cherchait à tout prix à trouver l'origine de cette gêne. Ce n'est qu'un constatant cinq entailles profondes dans le mur, semblable à celle laissées par un fauve sur un tronc d'arbre pour marquer son territoire, qu'il se rendit compte qu'un spectateur s'était incrusté. Gin tapa dans le coude de Aizen, et d'un discret mouvement du menton, lui indiqua le sommet d'une tour. Le sourire des deux hommes s'était étendu.

_« Si elle ne suffit pas_, murmura Gin, _j'en connais un qui sera ravi d'aider... »_

Au loin, Hallibel se tenait prête. Elle devait suivre les ordres, si elle voulait ce grade bien plus avantageux. Elle ouvrit un peu son gilet, laissant voir le tatouage fièrement gravé sur son sein. L'expression du visage d'Ulquiorra n'avait même pas changé, ne serait ce que d'un centimètre. Généralement, quand elle partait pour prendre la vie d'un shinigami, cette petite manœuvre suffisait à faire baisser certaines gardes.

_« Pourquoi es tu si froid ?_ Hallibel évita de justesse un coup de poing, qui aurait pu détruire littéralement son épaule. _Tu ne parle qu'à Aizen, et encore !_

_- Je lui dois l'obéissance._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison ! _La jeune femme recula d'un pas, et une immense lame bleue explosa dans le creux de son épée._ Sais tu ce qu'il m'a demandé ?_

_- Oui. »_

Un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Lassé de ce combat, Ulquiorra décocha son zanpakuto de sa ceinture, pour empêcher un nouveau trait bleu de l'approcher. Il aurait très bien pu l'attraper à mains nues, au risque de la blesser. Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller sa colère. Car même si Tia avait un meilleur grade, elle avait des faiblesses. Peut être même trop.

_« Tu te bats bien. Mais c'est terminé. Détruis Tiburón ! »_

Ulquiorra s'arrêta immédiatement, évitant ainsi deux énormes vagues qui s'étaient formées autour de l'Espada. Utiliser sa Resurección aussi tôt dans un combat était presque suicidaire. Elle allait s'épuiser bien trop vite, ainsi. Quand Hallibel réapparut enfin, son visage découvert laissait voir un étrange sourire. Un mélange de contrariété et d'amusement. Une lame immense, semblable à un requin, avait recouvert tout son avant bras. Aussitôt, une immense colonne d'eau bouillante se jeta sur Ulquiorra.

De là où ils étaient, le combat semblait spectaculaire. Ils n'entendaient pas les échanges, mais devinaient la violence et l'acharnement des deux combattants. Aizen caressa la garde de son sabre, avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui paraissait désormais boudeur.

_« Moi qui croyais que ces foutues bestioles ne pouvaient être que des hommes... Pour les plus puissants._

_- L'apparence, d'un homme. Je ne suis pas certain que leur corps soit fonctionnel. Je ne veux même pas le savoir._

_- Fonctionnel ou non, ce serait du gâchis de la tuer, _tenta Gin. _Elle peut servir. Imagine..._ Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus. _Tout ce qu'elle peut accepter, en échange de la vie de ses trois protégées. »_

Gin croisa ses bras plus près de son torse. Aizen avait fait semblant de ne pas l'écouter, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

La lame d'Hallibel s'était lourdement abattue sur l'épaule d'Ulquiorra. Elle était ouverte, et saignait. Les os étaient probablement broyés sous la peau d'ivoire. Le Cuatra était prit entre deux feux. Si il se dévoilait, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se maitriser, et montrer à Aizen ce qu'il tentait de lui cacher. Mais si il ne le faisait pas, Hallibel était bien capable de le tuer en ce désert.

_« Bats toi !_ Hurla la jeune femme. _Bats toi ! Ou il me tuera ! »_

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La tuer ? Pourquoi ? Elle était parfaite au combat, et était capable de battre presque n'importe quel shinigami.

_« Tu dois lui montrer ! _Supplia Hallibel, en invoquant une nouvelle colonne d'eau, détruite par un Cero du rival. _Ou il s'en prendra à ma famille et il les tuera !_

_- Non. »_

Les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme brillèrent d'une colère sourde. Elle planta ses pieds dans le sol, et enfonça sa lame dans le sable brulant. Presque immédiatement, d'immenses plaques d'eau entourèrent les deux combattants. Gin et Aizen jurèrent en cœur, ils ne voyaient plus que deux silhouettes troubles.

Hallibel arracha son arme du sol, pour la pointer dans le trou Hollow de son rival. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas cette menace, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était reconnaissant envers cette Espada.

_« Si c'est pour crever, autant que ça soit fait par toi,_ cracha la numéro trois._ S'il ne le voit pas de ses propres yeux, il me tuera. Dans tous les cas, je suis condamnée. »_

Ulquiorra pencha son visage sur le côté. Ses larmes vertes semblaient irradier. Ainsi, il pleurait vraiment ? Il se pencha, pour attraper une lourde pierre qui trainait. Il la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mur d'eau, et le rocher ne traversa même pas la muraille.

_« Il ne nous voit pas. Donne tout ce que tu as. »_

Au loin, les trois spectateurs manquèrent de s'étrangler en voyant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une pluie de sphères lumineuses vertes venait de s'abattre sur le désert, ainsi qu'un intense brouillard noir. C'était comme si la nuit venait de tomber en une fraction de seconde. Aizen eut un sourire satisfait. Son Espada venait d'utiliser sa Resurección la plus puissante. Certes il ne pouvait voir, mais la terre gronda sous ses pieds. L'indiscret qui observait tout depuis le début frissonna.

_« Grimmjow, la prochaine sera pour toi... »_

L'Espada étouffa un discret « chié » et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son supérieur. Il ne lui adressa même pas la parole, bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait au loin. Une puissante explosion ébranla le mur d'eau, sans pour autant le dissoudre entièrement.

_« Tu iras le combattre, temps qu'il est encore obéissant et abrutit par ses instincts hollow._

_- J'vais lui arracher les ailes, au poulet, _grogna l'indélicat. _Je peux même y aller de suite._

_- On dirait un gros chat d'humain, _cingla Gin._ Tu attendras. »_

Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le numéro six de l'Espada, grande gueule, en proportion avec sa musculature. Son unique désir était de se battre, à croire qu'il avait était conçu pour ça. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et contempla à nouveau le combat. Une immense sphère de ténèbres avait englobé le mur d'eau, suivie d'un puissant faisceau vert, qui éclaira tout le palais. A cet instant, Aizen sut que c'était terminé. Au loin, les milliers de litres d'eau s'étaient échappés, noyant au passage le sable et les plantes habituées à la sécheresse. Le corps d'Hallibel gisait au milieu d'une flaque, et Ulquiorra avait gardé son uniforme. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Seule une tâche de sang sur son épaule trahissait son combat. Il se pencha sur le corps de la jeune femme, et pointa sa main sous la gorge de la femme. Il devait la marquer. Comme son égal, sous la gorge. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ses instincts de Hollow lui hurlait de le faire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Finalement, il passa ses bras sous les genoux et la nuque de la perdante, pour la soulever. Il ne vacilla même pas, alors qu'il était bien plus léger qu'elle. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'aux portes de Las Noches.

Ulquiorra se laissa tomber dans son lit. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. D'un geste, il aurait pu se guérir, mais cette douleur lui rappelait à quel point il était vivant. Probablement trop à son goût. Avant de faire exploser ses pouvoirs sur Hallibel, elle lui avait laissé quelques mots. Il se releva, et referma avec précautions son uniforme. Le brun se mit à marcher dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, certainement plus, il se figea devant une porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper, que quelqu'un lui avait déjà ouvert. Sun-Sun dévisageait « l'invité ». Le tatouage de sa joue, trois adorables petites pastilles roses, semblait à moitié gommé, tant la peau de la jeune fille était devenue blanche. Elle avait vu la lumière verte se propager dans la chambre de sa reine, quand elle en refaisait le lit. Ses deux comparses ne pipaient mot, de peur de réveiller la colère du Cuatra.

_« Elle n'est pas morte,_ lâcha finalement Ulquiorra. _Mais elle m'a chargé de dire quelque chose. Fuyez. Si Aizen la tue, il vous tuera aussi._

_- Nous l'affronterons, _affirma Apache, le poing fermé. _Ensemble, nous pouvons le faire taire._

_- Bien. »_

Ulquiorra garda les yeux fixement ouverts tout du long de son trajet. Même si ces trois jeunes femmes formaient une chimère redoutable, sans leur Reine, elles n'étaient plus rien d'autre que des Hollows sans guide. Si elles agissaient sans se préparer, elles allaient en mourir. Une fois de plus, le Cuatra se laissa tomber sur le matelas confortable de sa chambre. Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête, tout en essayant de toucher le trou qui traversait sa gorge. L'exercice n'était pas si évident, et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois. A un moment donné, une des attaques de sa rivale avait fait mouche, entaillant avec force l'orifice. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait aucune chance. Ulquiorra se souvenait du regard horrifié de le femme, quand elle avait vu son corps déformé, la queue longue de trois bons mètres qui fouettait l'air, ses jambes devenues pattes aux griffes acérées, et les lances de lumière si redoutables qui pouvaient naitre dans ses poings.

Grimmjow se sentait d'humeur bagarreuse. En fait, quand il ne l'était pas, c'est qu'il dormait. Et encore, selon les rumeurs de couloirs, plusieurs de ses meubles s'étaient fait détruire au cours de rêves particulièrement violents. Il grogna de colère, en ne voyant personne à encastrer dans un mur. La bataille qu'il venait de voir lui avait donné envie d'en découdre. Il frappa l'air de ses poings, comme s'il tentait de tuer un ennemi invisible. Il repensa à Hallibel. Dans sa tête, tout le Hueco Mondo lui était passé dessus, sauf lui. Allez savoir pourquoi, on le mettait toujours à l'écart. Peut être par ce que n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour se battre à mort ? Une sorte de tête brûlée qui aimait se frotter à plus fort que lui. C'est pour cela que tout le monde l'évitait soigneusement. Il se savait fort, et n'hésitait pas à le montrer à tout idiot qui oserait le défier. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était « que » numéro six. Avec un peu d'entrainement, il mériterait bien la première place ! Il souffla, et posa la main sur son estomac. S'il s'écoutait, il se serait précipité dans sa chambre, pour engloutir un tas considérable de confiseries, ne laissant aucun survivant dans son armoire dédiée au sucre.

Un blond heurta violemment la poitrine de Grimmjow, faisant voler le plateau qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Le thé brûlant traversa les vêtements blancs jadis immaculés du sexta, le faisant hurler de rage. Le jeune homme aurait voulu disparaître, mais une main calleuse l'attrapa à la gorge.

_« Tu fous quoi, Tesla ?_ Pesta Grimmjow, en écartant les tissus de ses jambes, pour éviter la brûlure. _J'vais te déc..._

_- Te voilà bien lâche, gros minet. »_

Les yeux de l'Espada s'injectèrent immédiatement de sang, et il relâcha Tesla. Ce dernier ramassa la porcelaine brisée, s'inclina devant le nouvel arrivant, avant de s'enfuir dans les appartements de son maitre. Nnoitra arbora son sourire le plus sadique. Il savait très bien que son « collègue » détestait ce surnom.

_« Connard._

_- Bonjour, Grimmjow. J'ai croisé Hallibel, dans les vapes, à l'infirmerie._

_- Ouais, elle a dû te voir à poil._

_- Toujours aussi spirituel, _minauda Nnoitra. _N'oublies pas que tu es mon inférieur..._

_- Et mon pied au cul, il est inférieur ? _Gronda Grimmjow. _Dégage._

_- Tu es devant chez moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi... »_

Le sourire de Nnoitra s'était encore étendu, la main négligemment posée sur la garde de son arme. Grimmjow savait très bien qu'il avait neuf chances sur dix de se faire dégommer, mais peu lui importait. Si cette face de serpent le chauffait encore ainsi, il allait le regretter amèrement. Le numéro cinq le salua en tirant sa trop longue langue, exposant ainsi son tatouage. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres.

_« Tu vas encore te faire ta fraccion ?_

_- Tu devrais essayer. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas..._

_- La ferme._

_- Longtemps, on dirait, _siffla Nnoitra. _Regarde qui arrive... »_

Il pointa du doigt une silhouette frêle, et Grimmjow suivit le doigt du regard. Quand il se concentra à nouveau sur Nnoitra, il s'était déjà éclipsé dans sa chambre.

_« Eh, toi ! _Beugla le fauve.

_- Oui ? _Le garçonnet trembla un instant, avant de se reprendre. U_n problème ?_

_- C'quoi ton nom ? … Non, en fait, j'en ai rien à battre. Tu me suis. »_

Wonderwyce était considéré comme un benêt, dans le meilleur des cas, dans le pire un débile finit qui ne méritait pas sa place en ces lieux. Au moins, avec lui dans la pièce, on est sûr qu'aucun insecte ne survivra à son passage. Jeune, ses petites dents pointues le force à garder sa bouche en permanence entrouverte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle à part, surement pour du combat.

_« Ce p'tit con de Tesla m'a mit en rogne. Tu trouves pas que tu lui ressemble ? »_

Le plus jeune venait de comprendre. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Et c'est en s'attardant sur la tâche de thé sur le pantalon de son supérieur, qu'il comprit que l'autre était VRAIMENT remonté. Un poing fila droit sur la tête de Wonderwyce, qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'impact. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur, le visage déformé par le coup. Il tenta de se relever, mais en voyant que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à lui lancer son cero, il savait qu'il allait mourir dans une salle d'entrainement. Il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de la douleur. Elle ne vint pas, mais une forte lumière rouge venait de remplir la salle. Il écarta ses doigts, pour voir ce qui l'avait sauvé. Face à lui, un homme, une main tendue, l'autre dans la poche. Quand Grimmjow baissa enfin ses poignets, il gronda, à la manière d'un fauve à qui on aurait volé sa proie.

_« Co..._

_- Ça suffit,_ le coupa Ulquiorra. _Wonderwyce, sors d'ici. »_

Le petit homme hocha nerveusement la tête, avant de fuir à toutes jambes. Ce soir c'est décidé, il allume un cierge. Ulquiorra faisait face à l'ennemi. Il n'avait même pas décoché son sabre, terriblement confiant. Et c'est cette confiance qui faisait exploser Grimmjow à chaque fois.

_« Crois tu que tuer cet enfant changera quelque chose ?_

_- Ouais. Tu m'aurais laissé faire, là, j'serais pas obligé de te démolir la gue... »_

Tout en parlant, l'Espada numéro six s'était précipité vers son supérieur, le poing en avant. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son épaule lui fit soudainement mal. Il s'écroula au sol, soufflé par la douleur. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le bras. Ulquiorra lui avait déboité l'épaule d'un geste, utilisant la propre force de la panthère contre lui même.

_« Que cela te serve de leçon. »_

Cette voix si glaciale... Grimmjow jura une fois de plus, en incluant l'Espada entre deux noms d'oiseaux. Il attrapa son épaule de sa main solide, et un craquement sourd avait remplit la pièce.

Dehors, Wonderwyce patientait, sautant d'un pied à l'autre. Quand son sauveur émergea enfin de la salle d'entrainement, il lui sauta dans les bras. Ulquiorra ne le repoussa même pas, mais ne daigna pas lui adresser un sourire. En fait, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Gin l'avait bien remarqué, caché dans l'ombre. Il ne sortit de sa cachette après avoir laissé deux mètres d'avance à l'Espada.

_« Tu t'es bien battu, mais Aizen-Sama n'était pas content._

_- J'ai obéis. Je l'ai battue. Peu importe comment... De toute manière, elle était condamnée._

_- Oh, elle n'est pas encore bonne à jeter. Son corps est encore chaud, _ricana Gin. _Je sais qui est ton prochain adversaire. Jaggerjack. Et Aizen-Sama espère bien te voir en action..._

_- Ce détritus n'en vaut certainement pas la peine._

_- C'est un ordre._

_- … Bien. »_

Il était naturel pour Ulquiorra de ne pas contredire les ordres, et surtout ceux qui impliquaient un combat à la loyale. Une légère appréhension serra son cœur. Décidément... Le cœur, c'est censé être pour un humain. Pas pour un résidu d'Hollow. Il serra les poings. S'il n'avait pas écouté son cœur, peut être que le gamin serait mort, à l'heure actuelle. Il ferma ses grands yeux, pour s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Aizen venait d'abattre son poing sur la grande table de la salle des réunions. Encore une salle détruite à ajouter au palmarès de Jaggerjack. Il allait finir par lui interdire Las Noches, si il continuait ainsi. Ou le faire torturer, au choix. La seconde hypothèse étant accueillie avec joie par la majorité du conseil, elle fut adoptée.

Grimmjow fulminait dans son lit, en se tenant l'épaule. Remise tant bien que mal en place, elle lui faisait atrocement mal.

_« TU VAS ME LE PAYER !_ Hurla Grimmjow, fou de rage. _ULQUIORRA ! »_

Le bleuté avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais crier ce prénom, naturellement assorti d'une bordée d'insultes dont il avait le secret, lui faisait un bien fou. Nul doute que les autres occupants du quartier entendaient ces sautes d'humeur, mais parfois, il en voulait à la terre entière. Et en général, la terre lui rendait bien.

.

* * *

.

Le dos du félin heurta brutalement un rocher, qui se fissura en son milieu. Il étouffa un feulement douloureux, pour se relever en se massant le bras. Face à lui, une créature filiforme, dotée d'ailes immenses et d'un uniforme transformé en une robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Au loin, Aizen jubilait. Ulquiorra allait enfin montrer sa seconde Resurección, si Grimmjow continuait ses assauts. Ce dernier leva son bras droit, et cinq immenses traits bleus quittèrent ses griffes, pour percuter l'aile repliée de son rival. Ulquiorra grimaça imperceptiblement sous le choc, la membrane noire étant partiellement déchirée. Il soupira, et forma une lance de lumière verte de ses mains. Cependant, la panthère était presque aussi rapide que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il lui fallait anticiper. Il savait que Jaggerjack allait l'attaquer en traitre. Il lança son arme, et se retourna sans même prendre le temps de viser, ou de s'assurer qu'il était là. Une lueur verdâtre avait baigné son visage, et il sut que son cero avait touché sa cible. Le dos de Grimmjow s'écrasa une fois de plus sur le rocher déjà fendu.

_« Pathétique. »_

Ulquiorra arma une fois de plus son cero, pour en dégager toute sa puissance. Il soupira, et profitant de la faiblesse de l'ennemi, le mit hors jeu pour de bon. S'il avait eu quelques scrupules à s'attaquer à Hallibel, il n'avait aucune pitié pour Grimmjow. Grossier, plus voué à ses poings qu'à son maitre, cet homme ne méritait que le mépris. Et certainement plus solide que la jeune femme.

_« L'entrainement est terminé, _cria Aizen, resté à l'abri. _On reprend dans une heure. »_

Grimmjow tenta de se relever, mais ses bras n'arrivaient pas à le soutenir efficacement. Il s'écroula, face contre terre, trop blessé pour continuer à avancer. Quand il sentit deux mains se glisser sous son corps, il eut tout de même la force de se redresser, sur la défensive.

_« Tu fous quoi ?_ Gronda la panthère, les griffes sorties. _Ne fais plus jamais ça. Ou j'te les arrache._

_- Comme tu veux. »_

L'Espada numéro six leva un sourcil. En général ce genre de menace ferait frissonner de peur tout homme censé, mais lui, rien ne pouvait le toucher.

_« Tu es incapable d'aligner deux pas, _constata Ulquiorra, en voyant s'écrouler le félidé une fois de plus. _Si tu tiens à mourir déshydraté dans le désert, c'est ton choix. »_

Grimmjow jura à voix basse. Il avait raison, ce con. Il tenta de se relever une dernière fois, sous le regard consterné de son supérieur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait attrapé par la peau du cou, puis jeté dans les catacombes de Las Noches. Quand il sentit l'épaule d'Ulquiorra sous son bras, ses pensées se mirent à divaguer. Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi. Du moins, pas pour donner un conseil, et encore moins à lui. Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal, et il aurait pu parier que la majorité d'entre elles étaient brisées, ou réduites en charpie, selon le point de vue. Quand il butta sur un énième rocher, presque volontairement pour déséquilibrer l'autre, Ulquiorra croyait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Pourtant, son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre. Masque de glace impossible à briser. Sans prévenir, il passa de nouveau son bras derrière les genoux du félin, le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses pas s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans le sable, mais il voulait rentrer, et vite. La queue de l'armure de Grimmjow alla frapper son supérieur à la tête, manquant de faire voler son casque.

_« L'humiliation ne te suffit pas ?_

_- Laquelle ? De perdre contre un con, ou d'être porté par ce même con ?_ Maugréa Grimmjow. _J'peux marcher seul._

_- Je ne te comprends pas. »_

De là où il était, le visage de l'arrancar semblait triste. Plus que d'habitude. Peut être par ce qu'il était persuadé que les larmes allaient finir par lui couler dessus. Mièvrerie infantile dont il se passerait bien.

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi quoi ? _Cracha Grimmjow. _Parle, j'vais pas te bouffer !_

_- Pourquoi... _Ulquiorra mordit sa lèvre noircie, tout en relevant ses bras. _Que ressens tu, quand tu te bats ? »_

Si Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas soutenu, Jaggerjack serait tombé à la renverse. Cette montagne de glace était connu pour ne rien éprouver, et c'est à LUI qu'il demandait d'expliquer un sentiment ? On lui faisait une mauvaise blague, il en était certain.

_« Sais pas._

_- Si tu ne sais pas, pourquoi continuer ? »_

Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Il avait réponse à tout, ou ce n'était qu'une impression ? Quand ils croisèrent un Gin hilare devant la posture des deux hommes, ce dernier ne sut se décider : lequel avait le plus honte ?

_« Aizen-Sama t'attends, Ulquiorra. A moins que tu ne sois trop occupé ?_ Son ton mielleux inquiéta sincèrement la panthère. _Si tu veux, je peux amener ton … Animal à l'infirmerie, pour le raccommoder._

_- Ça ira, _trancha Ulquiorra._ Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes. »_

Gin sembla contrarié. En vérité, il se fichait parfaitement de l'état de santé de Grimmjow, il voulait simplement aller voir la plantureuse Hallibel qui devait encore dormir. Et il ne pouvait pas rendre de visite sans un bon prétexte.

La marche de Ulquiorra s'était sensiblement accélérée. Il ne voulait pas être en retard, et cela était de plus en plus compromis. Si seulement Jaggerjack pouvait marcher seul...

_« Tu m'dis pourquoi tu as bien voulu te battre, et moi j'te dis pourquoi j'aime me battre. »_

La proposition de Grimmjow resta sans réponse. Il n'était pas réputé pour avoir une patience d'ange, et il cherchait un moyen de faire répondre Ulquiorra.

_« Eh mec ! Tu m'réponds quand j'te cause ? _Lui sembla la meilleure alternative. E_h !_

_- Aizen-Sama tient à découvrir ma seconde Resurección._

_- Quoi ?_ Grimmjow manqua de s'étouffer. Il venait de se faire battre par une demi Resurección ? _Eeet..._

_- Oui, elle est plus puissante que celle que tu as vu. Celle que tu as vu correspond à mon rang, l'autre à mon côté Hollow. »_

Jaggerjack était resté sans voix. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible. Déjà qu'il se sentait misérable... Un sentiment de peur le fit frissonner. Comment ce gringalet, d'au moins dix ans d'apparence physique son cadet, pouvait rassembler autant de force ? Et surtout, bien plus que lui ?

_« J'aime bien foutre des raclées aux autres... J'me sens supérieur à eux. C'est limite bandant, tu vois ?_

_- Non, je ne vois pas, _trancha Ulquiorra. _C'est malsain._

_- Tout est blanc, pur et sans odeur chez toi ? 'Tain... _Le blessé se laissa allonger sur un lit. _J'comprends que ce soit ambiance morgue chez toi tous les soirs. Même pas une gonzesse dans ton pieux ?_

_- Nous sommes morts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le plaisir charnel n'a plus sa place dans nos âmes. »_

Ulquiorra fit volte face, salua une infirmière fort laide au goût de Grimmjow, passa sa main sur le front de Hallibel, qui semblait encore dans le coma. Le félin jura quand une aiguille transperça sa peau pour en recoudre deux pans.

.

* * *

.

Une fine pluie recouvrait progressivement les ruelles étroites de Las Noches. La nuit avait achevé cette vision si apocalyptique. Un rayon lunaire éclairait le visage de Ulquiorra. Plus que jamais, il semblait blanc, maigre, malade. Ses cheveux d'ébènes s'étaient collés dans son cou, ses vêtements devenus lourds et désagréables. Pourtant, l'Espada restait immobile, sur un des murs d'enceinte du palais. Il observait au loin, comme on le lui avait ordonné. L'attaque était proche. Au loin, une lueur blanchâtre illuminait quelques dunes. Les shinigamis s'entrainaient eux aussi. Ils devaient ressentir la peur, la colère, ou la folie. Ils devaient se préparer. L'affrontement allait être mortel, Aizen parlait déjà de nommer et de créer de nouvelles recrues. Plus puissantes, moins scrupuleuses, plus maniables. Ulquiorra baissa son visage, pour contempler le sol. D'ici, il pouvait voir chaque grain de sable, chaque rocher, chaque plante aussi petite soit elle. Sa place n'était pas compromise, mais il s'inquiétait pour les autres. Combien ne cessaient de désobéir aux lois et ordres ? Tous ceux qui allaient mourir... Pour protéger une citée sans importance. Un monde que peu de gens soupçonnent.

Aizen serra les poings, une fois de plus. Il venait de quitter l'infirmerie, où Tia Hallibel venait de se réveiller. Elle n'avait rien voulu révéler, prétendant que ses souvenirs étaient flous, sans la moindre précision. Gin affichait un grand sourire, face à l'Espada dévêtue pour soigner les blessures de ses épaules. Même si une plaque osseuse cachait le plus important, l'ex shinigami n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de tendre sa main sur la poitrine ronde de la jeune femme, encore affaiblie par ses plaies.

_« Pour la dernière fois,_ murmura Aizen. _Qu'as tu vu ?_

_- Des ailes... _Articula difficilement la jeune femme. _Si grandes qu'elles cachaient le ciel. _

_- Je connais cette forme. Et je sais ce qu'il ne t'a pas montré... Tia... Il serait dommage que tes fracc..._

_- ASSEZ ! »_

Hallibel s'était redressée sur son lit, le poing prêt à frapper. La mâchoire osseuse s'était entrouverte, laissant voir la langue de l'Espada. Si elle avait pu lui arracher tous ses membres un par un...

_« Un premier pas vers la révolution ?_ Minauda Gin. _Allons... C'est dans les intérêts de tout le monde … Pour la survie de tes chères et tendres... Filles ?_

_- Je ne me souviens de rien. »_

L'instant d'après, tout était redevenu noir. Aizen avait passé sa main au dessus du ventre d'Hallibel, maniant ainsi son illusion. Elle tremblait, perdue dans la noirceur. Dans un lit voisin, Grimmjow observait la scène. Il crut rêver en voyant le corps de sa supérieure convulser sous l'effet du pouvoir de leur maitre absolu. Quand tout cessa, la sueur avait recouvert la peau de la femme.

_« Ta mémoire devrait revenir, _susurra Aizen. _D'ici... Une heure ? Tu sais où est mon bureau. Oh, Jaggerjack, vous nous faites l'honneur de vous réveiller..._

_- Vous faire voir..._

_- Il y a un progrès,_ dit Gin en tapant dans le coude de son ami. _Il ne t'a pas traité de connard dès le réveil._

_- On devrait lui faire combattre Ulquiorra plus souvent. Ça lui apprend la politesse. »_

Grimmjow attrapa sa couverture, pour la faire passer au dessus de son visage. Même s'il devait le respect à son supérieur, le matin, il valait mieux ne pas le chauffer. Il repensa à sa bataille de la veille, sa défaite cuisante. Il se tourna vers la Tercera, qui gardait les poings fermés.

_« Eh. Bonna... Hallibel ? _Se rattrapa Grimmjow._ Il te veut quoi, le boss ?_

_- Tu n'as pas à savoir._

_- Il m'a fait affronter ton pote._

_- Il n'est pas mon ami,_ murmura Tia.

_- Si c'était le cas, il t'aurait butté. »_

Hallibel chercha du regard son uniforme. Plié et propre, au bout de son lit. Elle tenta de l'enfiler, sans grand succès, sous le regard appréciateur de Grimmjow. Son esprit tentait de réfléchir. Cette brute avait raison. Si Ulquiorra avait voulu la tuer, il n'aurait qu'à lever son petit doigt, et l'abattre.

_« Il est loyal envers les idées de son maitre. Il répond aux ordres, peu importe lesquels. Même les plus indécents, _soupira Hallibel pour elle même.

_- Putain..._

_- En quelque sorte. Ulquiorra possède une forme plus puissante que tous les Espadas réunis._

_- Ouais. Il m'a expliqué._

_- Mais il refuse de la dévoiler à Aizen. Il est persuadé qu'il va l'utiliser pour avoir plus d'autorité. Peut être même coloniser la Soul Society grâce à lui._

_- Et t'as quoi à foutre là dedans ?_

_- Je suis peut être la seule à l'avoir vu. Toi aussi, si tu avais réussit à le pousser à bout. Aizen souhaite trouver un moyen de le déclencher à volonté._

_- C'est dégueulasse. »_

Grimmjow avait déjà quitté son lit, passant son uniforme lavé de frais. Il se mit à renifler le tissu, cracha au sol, et se demanda comment il allait supporter cette odeur de fleurs qui lui piquait le nez.

_« Les temps changent, Grimmjow. Bientôt, toutes les Espada seront éliminées. Tuées, abattues. Par ses mains. Tout ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est retarder l'échéance en étant docile. Je t'en supplie, calme toi. Ou il te tuera. _

_- J'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'il essaye._

_- Gin n'est pas à négliger. Il est capable de te tuer. _

_- T'es devenue sage ?_

_- Les vies de mes fraccions sont en danger. Je ne peux qu'obéir. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à trahir Ulquiorra. »_

Jaggerjack venait de passer sa ceinture, la serrant peut être un peu trop fort, marquant la peau tendue de ses muscles abdominaux. Il devait trouver l'autre chauve souris, et à tout prix, pour l'avertir.

_« Tu vas aller le balancer au boss ?_

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?_

_- J'lui exploserais le cul à coups de cero. _

_- Je ne parlais pas d'Aizen, mais bien d'Ulquiorra,_ gronda la jeune femme. _Il est ton supérieur. Même si on te demandait de le battre, ou même de provoquer sa seconde forme, ce serait un carnage. S'il ne t'a pas tué, c'est uniquement car il en a reçu l'ordre._

_- Comment tu sais tout ça ?_ Grimmjow s'était assit sur le bord du lit d'Hallibel.

_- Je l'ai vue... C'est monstrueux. Au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. »_

L'homme panthère ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se frotter à cette créature. Rien qu'à y penser, ses poings s'étaient contractés. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, mais globalement, il pouvait marcher correctement.

_« On est foutus ?_

_- Bons pour la casse. Aizen prépare une nouvelle génération. _Hallibel s'était à nouveau allongée._ Il ne me reste que quarante minutes pour traverser tout Las Noches. _

_- Putain... J'vais le crever. Quarante minutes, c'est largement suffisant. »_

Grimmjow quitta l'infirmerie en courant, tout en pestant contre la pluie qui pénétrait déjà ses vêtements, et ruisselait dans son trou Hollow. Il savait où chercher. Le soir, Ulquiorra restait toujours sur les murailles, peu importe le temps. Le tout était de trouver la bonne.

Aizen observait soigneusement les écrans de surveillance de l'infirmerie, accompagné de Szayel. Ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait. Depuis la dernière attaque de shinigamis, on lui avait ordonné de renforcer la surveillance dans tout Las Noches. Et ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était des plus... Intéressant. Si Jaggerjack voulait provoquer une fois de plus Ulquiorra, c'était parfait. Mais il était en état de faiblesse.

Ulquiorra ressentait l'agitation du palais. Quand une épaisse pierre frôla son oreille droite, il ne bougea même pas. Il ne porta pas non plus sa main à son arme. Il savait déjà qui était venu le trouver. Il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée. De là où il était, Grimmjow ne voyait qu'une silhouette noire, découpée dans la rondeur blanche de la lune.

_« Eh ! _Grimmjow s'était un peu abaissé, préparant un saut. _On va se battre._

_- Inutile._

_- Rien à foutre ! Je vais pas laisser l'autre taré nous crever par ta faute !_

_- La politesse, envers tes supérieurs. »_

Le sexta se retrouva face à son prétendu ennemi. Rien que le fait de se déplacer l'avait essoufflé, et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'arriverait pas à le battre.

_« Tu n'es pas en état. _

_- MONTRE LUI ! OU ON CREVE TOUS ! »_

Ulquiorra recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Hallibel a survécu, et refuse de parler ? Alors oui, elle était condamnée. Et il refusait qu'un autre membre de l'unité ne périsse par sa faute. Il évita le poing de Grimmjow, qui frôla cependant son casque osseux. Il profita de cet instant pour se saisir de l'articulation du fauve, et la tordre douloureusement. Les os n'allaient pas céder, mais les ligaments n'allaient pas supporter le traitement. Le Cuatra bloqua le bras de sa victime dans son dos, le forçant à se mettre à genoux.

_« Je ne peux pas._

_- Il peut pas te contrôler, merde !_ Pesta Grimmjow, en constatant que l'autre arrivait à le retenir d'une seule main. _Montre lui. Ou Hallibel va crever ! »_

Depuis quand le sort de la jeune femme l'importait ? Ulquiorra posa un genoux contre le trou Hollow de Grimmjow, l'enfonçant de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier se mit à hurler.

_« Depuis quand son sort compte pour toi ? »_

Ulquiorra avait relâché sa proie. Ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau, et il se tourna à nouveau vers l'astre lunaire. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, avant de respirer à pleins poumons. Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement, tant le plaisir était grand.

_« J'en ai rien à battre d'elle._

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Tu fais chier, avec tes pourquoi. Arrête de réfléchir et bats toi ! »_

Ulquiorra fixa l'inférieur, ses grands yeux verts félins rivés sur les blessures de l'Espada. Déjà bien cicatrisées, d'ici quelques jours, toute trace de défaite aura disparu.

_« Bien,_ murmura Ulquiorra. _Je vais aller le voir. »_

Grimmjow tenta de se relever, sans succès. Il s'était appuyé sur son bras tordu, et ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Surpris que la bataille soit gagnée si facilement, il attrapa au passage l'uniforme d'Ulquiorra.

_« J'te laisse... Pas... Partir. Temps que j'ai pas vu._

_- Ton irrésistible envie de te battre ? Ou Hallibel a su toucher ton cœur ? »_

Le bleuté dévisagea celui qui le toisait. Il éclata presque immédiatement de rire, ce rire qui ressemblait tellement au rugissement d'un tigre enragé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma. Ulquiorra semblait très sérieux.

_« Aizen lui a laissé une heure pour aller cracher le morceau._

_- Elle n'ira pas. Elle m'a demandé de dire à ses filles de fuir. Pourquoi as tu ris ?_

_- J'ai pas d'coeur, tu le sais très bien. On en a pas. On a tout juste une bite pour pisser au coin d'un mur._

_- Tu te conduits comme un animal. On te considère comme un animal. »_

Grimmjow avait enfin réussit à se relever. Il se tenait, appuyé sur le haut de ses cuisses, en oubliant la douleur. Oui, il n'était qu'un animal qui obéissait à ses propres règles, ses propres pulsions. Il n'y avait que ce genre de situation qui le rendait bien.

_« Ouais j'suis une bête._

_- Ça ne te fait pas peur ?_

_- J'ai pas peur de tous ces connards,_ cracha Grimmjow en désignant Las Noches. _Si j'commence à avoir peur de mon ombre..._

_- Pourquoi Hallibel ?_

_- Quoi, Hallibel ?_

_- Pourquoi tu penses l'aimer ? »_

Le visage d'Ulquiorra n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais ses lèvres avaient tremblé. Seuls les sens aiguisés du félidé avait su capter cette petite variation.

_« J'n'aime personne. T'es bouché mec ?_

_- La présence des autres te dérange à ce point ?_

_- Qu'ils crèvent._

_- Suis-je dans le lot ? »_

Grimmjow éclata à nouveau de rire. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en écartant les pans de sa veste, dévoilant sa peau au regard de la lune. Ulquiorra était resté impassible, face à cette vision. Stoïque, parfaitement maitre de lui même. Décidément, la panthère ne le comprenait pas. Ce genre d'envie visuelle se soldait toujours par une escapade dans la chambre la plus proche. Du moins, sur toutes les petites recrues.

_« C'est vrai ? Tu sens rien ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Quand on te touche._ Les joues de Grimmjow s'étaient un peu rosies. _Laisse tomber._

_- Tout n'est que froid. Personne n'a à me toucher._

_- Sauf ton cher Aizen-Sama ? »_

L'agressivité naturelle de Grimmjow avait reprit le dessus. De nouveau, une infime variation fit bouger la bouche de Ulquiorra.

_« Cherches tu à me provoquer ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_- Nan. C'pas un poulet noir qui va me faire débander au combat. »_

D'un bond d'une souplesse inespérée en vue de son état, Grimmjow s'écrasa dans le sable. Ulquiorra arriva à ses côtés, avec plus de légèreté et d'élégance. La pluie ne cessait d'augmenter, et le cuarta avait tendu une main en l'air pour récupérer quelques gouttes.

Aizen observait la scène. D'une main il tenait une des tresses d'Hallibel, de l'autre il tenait la garde de son arme. Gin jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la femme, déçu que son ami ne lui laisse pas le privilège de « tenir » la captive.

_« Tu es certaine ? La panthère va défier une fois de plus une de mes meilleures unités ?_

_- Sûre. Ils se sont éloignés. Ulquiorra refusera toujours de se battre dans les murs de Las Noches. »_

Dès le début du combat, Grimmjow avait rugit un « Déchire, Pantera » retentissant. Les impacts faisaient trembler la terre, et Ulquiorra semblait garder son calme. En fait, cet homme méprisable le fascinait, d'une façon, ou d'une autre. Cette force brute, cette annihilation de ses sens quand il se battait... Non. Une suractivité de ses sens. Chaque contact sur sa peau semblait l'électriser. Chaque mouvement perçu par ses prunelles faisait réagir ses muscles. Chaque odeur, qu'elle soit de peur ou de sang, agrandissait sa férocité. Chaque fois qu'il goutait un peu de sang, son appétit augmentait. Chaque soupir de douleur de l'adversaire l'encourageait à mieux se battre encore. Quand ses dix griffes se plantèrent dans les épaules d'Ulquiorra, il sut que c'était le moment.

_« Elle est là. Aizen-Sama également._

_- Au moins t'es sûr qu'il la croira,_ gronda Grimmjow, quand la lame de son rival découpa une profonde encoche dans son oreille. _Fais toi plaisir ! »_

Les yeux de Grimmjow eurent du mal à s'habituer à la soudaine noirceur. La lune avait été voilée par une brume noire, une fois de plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et c'est comme si des milliers de plumes noires tombaient en cascades sur le sol. Un crissement sur le sol lui indiqua la nature de ce qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas humain. Loin de là. Quelque chose glissa autour de son ventre, et passa par son trou Hollow. Le contact était glacial, semblable à des écailles de serpent. Soudain, le tout s'était resserré, avec une force telle qu'il croyait que ses intestins allaient exploser dans son corps. Le comparer à un poulet noir avait été une grossière erreur. Il tenait plus du dragon qu'autre chose.

_« P'tain Ulquiorra déconne pas... _Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent en voyant une main recouverte de poils noirs s'abattre sur sa gorge. _Eh ! »_

Trop tard. La bête ne l'écoutait plus. Les griffes s'enfonçaient, à la recherche de la jugulaire. Si le Ulquiorra qu'il croisait tous les jours était quelqu'un de chétif, celui qu'il affrontait était différent. Il devait le dépasser de deux bonnes têtes, et toute sa pression spirituelle était en train de s'abattre sur lui. Le félin tentait d'écarter la poigne, sans succès, ses pieds battant désespérément l'air. Il tenta de griffer le ventre de la bête, mais il arrivait à le tenir tellement éloigné qu'il ne pouvait même pas à l'effleurer.

_« J'suis assez... Solide... Pour encaisser_, souffla Grimmjow. _VAS Y ! »_

La créature lâcha sa proie et Grimmjow tomba lourdement sur ses quatre pattes. Il eut à peine le temps d'éviter un nouveau trait lumineux que quelque chose avait frappé ses jambes. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva allongé face contre terre. Il ne sut pas retenir un hurlement quand une lance de douleur brûlante s'enfonça entre ses omoplates, pour ressortir et entraver sa gorge. Il décolla de terre, et la douleur lui arracha un feulement. Il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le sang qu'il recrachait lui faisait perdre la tête. Le trou Hollow d'Ulquiorra dégoulinait d'un sang si noir...

_« Quiorra... »_

Un simple sifflement en guise de réponse.

Aizen aurait tout donné pour approcher, et voir les mêmes choses que ses deux Espadas. Gin avait posé sa main avec nonchalance sur la hanche de Hallibel. Cette dernière n'osait pas ajouter un mot, de peur de raviver la colère de son maitre. Le maitre des lieux avait ordonné une totale soumission envers Gin, son subordonné.

_« Elle n'est pas si désagréable, quand elle s'en donne la peine, _minauda l'ancien shinigami.

_- Je n'ai rien vu là bas. Est il capable de créer cette illusion ?_

_- C'est toi, le patron des illusions. A toi de savoir._

_- Cette force dépasse l'entendement. _Hallibel tapa sur la main de Gin._ Ne l'approchez pas. Seuls des élus le peuvent._

_- As tu cette prétention, Hollow ? »_

Hallibel fronça les sourcils, et referma du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son gilet. _Ulquiorra... Quoi que tu fasses, ne lui montre rien. _

Sa respiration devenait presque impossible. Il avait l'impression que tout l'air qu'il tentait d'avaler s'enfuyait par la blessure. Les larmes d'Ulquiorra s'étaient élargies, semblables à deux trainées laissées par un pinceau usé. Il pointa son index en direction du sexta, mais rien ne se produisit.

_« Je comprend ce que tu ressens, _murmura la voix lointaine de la créature._ C'est si bon... »_

Le poing replié d'Ulquiorra venait de s'abattre dans le trou Hollow de son adversaire, scellant la fin du combat. Tout était terminé. Tout était devenu blanc, mort. Quand il sentit que quelque chose le soulevait, il remarqua que celui qui l'avait porté avait regagné forme humaine.

_« J'suis... Crevé ? »_

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il avait reconnu ces deux bras. C'était Ulquiorra qui le portait à nouveau.

_« J'suis mort ?_

_- Non. »_

Tous les sons lui semblaient étouffés par un tampon de coton. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait la peur. La vraie, celle qui tétanise, bloque les muscles, empêche d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

_« T'es mort aussi ?_

_- Ferme tes yeux, Grimmjow._

_- T'as des ailes, donc t'es mort... T'es un diable humain ?_

_- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

_- Aizen..._

_- Il est loin, _murmura Ulquiorra. _Très loin._

_- J'suis où bordel ? »_

Grimmjow tenta d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Ses souvenirs étaient très troubles, et il comprenait pourquoi Hallibel ne se souvenait plus de rien, que ce soit réel ou non. Ulquiorra s'était éloigné, déposant le blessé sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit, à en croire la texture.

_« J'vais crever..._

_- La mort t'obsède, Jaggerjack ? »_

La panthère avait entendu de l'eau couler, peut être le bruit de quelques coups de ciseaux. Une fois de plus, il se sentit soulevé, et quelque chose de chaud engloba sa poitrine. Quand il tenta de le toucher, il constata que c'était une bande, qu'Ulquiorra tentait d'enrouler autour de sa large poitrine. Il avait toujours autant de mal à respirer.

_« J't'ai blessé ? _Chuchota le sexta. _Pas même un p'tit bleu ? »_

Grimmjow cracha sur le drap, avant de fermer les yeux, blessé dans sa fierté.

.

* * *

.

Hallibel marchait du plus discrètement possible, et faisait tout pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un. L'ordre venait de Aizen, et elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Son corps lui faisait mal, l'autre n'y était pas allé de main morte. Quand elle reconnut la petite silhouette de l'Espada numéro quatre au loin, elle s'arrêta. Quand il passa devant elle, il se retourna dans l'attente qu'on lui adresse la parole.

_« Est il réveillé ?_

_- Non. _La voix glaciale d'Ulquiorra fit frissonner la jeune femme._ Trois jours._

_- Il est trop faible. Trop impulsif. Trop Grimmjow. Il ne va pas sortir de son coma de si tôt._

_- Aizen pense qu'il est mort._

_- Et que tu as gardé le corps d'un mort pour ton usage personnel. Ne le prends pas pour un idiot. Au mieux il se dira que tu es fou et bon à abattre, de l'autre il se dira que ton protégé sait quelque chose. Nous avons vu._

_- Vous n'avez rien vu._

_- Une sphère, noire, puissante. Une énergie spirituelle qui défie n'importe quel être. C'est tout ce que nous avons vu. C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. Au fait. C'est pour toi. »_

Hallibel extirpa une plante de sa poche. Ulquiorra ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il sembla heureux un instant, ses pupilles s'étaient un peu dilatées, et il avait glissé la fleur dans la boucle de sa ceinture.

_« Hallibel. Est il condamné ?_

_- Il n'est pas aussi fort que toi, Ulquiorra. Je ne suis même pas certainr qu'il arrive à quitter son état._

_- J'ai peur._

_- Un vestige de ton corps humain. La fleur... C'est une essence de vie. Chez les humains, ça protège des mauvais rêves._

_- Nous sommes des mauvais rêves. »_

Trois jours qu'Ulquiorra veillait sur le corps meurtris de Grimmjow. Trois jours que personne ne pouvait approcher le périmètre de sa chambre, sans risquer sa peau. Personne ne devait savoir ce que la panthère avait vu. Et certainement pas le maitre des lieux.

_« Tu auras ta vengeance, Hallibel. Quand il te tournera le dos, ne le frappe pas._

_- Je veux voir sa face de renard se tordre de douleur. Tu devrais partir. Laisser ta chambre sans surveillance est une mauvaise idée. »_

Ils se saluèrent avec politesse, avant de regagner leurs chambres respectives. Trois jours que la chauve souris veillait sur le fauve. Pour tuer le temps, il lisait des livres, dérobés au monde humain. Il ne savait comment réagir à chaque ligne. S'il devait comprendre la douleur, compatir ou en rire. Toutes ces émotions ne voulaient rien dire. Il extirpa la fleur de sa ceinture, et la posa sur l'abdomen de Grimmjow. Il frissonna sous le contact, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

_« Je te comprend, désormais, _chuchota Ulquiorra, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. _Ce que tu ressens. Tu te bats pour le plaisir, et non pour assouvir je ne sais quelle envie morbide et __déviante. »_

Le cuarta soupira en tournant une page. Une pièce de théâtre, une histoire à l'eau de rose qui se soldait surement par la mort, le désespoir. Sentiments profondément humains, compréhensibles. Personne n'avait apprit à Ulquiorra le sens de la vie humaine. Leurs buts, le fonctionnement de ces corps si fragiles, et incapables de soulever leur propre poids, dans la majeure partie des cas. Il savait que dans leurs veines pulsait un sang tout aussi rouge que son propre sang.

_« J'ai cru ressentir le même plaisir que toi, en te faisant mal. En essayant de te tuer. Est ce ta part Hollow qui s'exprime quand tu frappes ? Quand tu déchires la peau des ennemis ? Que tu beugles sans cesse sur les autres ? »_

La bouche de l'Espada lui sembla vaguement sèche. Il ne parlait jamais, quand il savait que quelqu'un l'écoutait, du moins physiquement. Là, il ne s'adressait qu'à une conscience. Douce et silencieuse. Sans le moindre danger.

Aizen jura à voix basse en voyant arriver son subordonné, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ces derniers temps, Gin était invivable. Alors quand il entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux, pour laisser apparaître des prunelles de la même couleur que ses cheveux, le maitre des lieux s'était immédiatement calmé.

_« Tia est sur le point de parler,_ susurra Gin, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_- Épargne moi ce genre de mimique. Alors ?_

_- Les souvenirs lui reviennent. Bizarrement, toujours quand je m'approche d'elle._

_- Mets la au lit, au moins, elle crachera le morceau._

_- Oh... Pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle m'a expliqué que tu t'es gouré, en lui donnant le nom de chauve souris._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- C'est déjà pas mal, Aizen-Sama. »_

L'ancien capitaine se redressa, en se demandant ce qu'il allait encore devoir trouver pour faire apparaître la véritable nature de sa création.

_« Hallibel ayant faillit à sa tâche, je te demande de lui rappeler que sa promotion est annulée._

_- Elle va me tuer, _soupira Gin.

_- Tu aimes ça. Disparais. Je dois parler à Szayel. »_

Gin s'inclina, trop heureux d'aller annoncer cette si mauvaise nouvelle.

Ulquiorra s'était penché au dessus du corps inanimé. Sa respiration était redevenue presque normale. Brutale, comme chaque geste du félidé. Finalement, il se décida à changer le bandage de fortune. Cet homme était fort, et avait résisté à ses assauts. C'était presque... Incroyable. Il avait touché un point vital. Il avait voulu tuer quelqu'un de sa propre équipe.

_« Je suis un monstre... »_

Sous la gorge de Grimmjow, un trou, béant. Tout être humain serait déjà mort, mais lui non. Une force Hollow de la nature. Ulquiorra savait que le coup était mortel. Qu'il avait le droit de tuer ses inférieurs. Les agissements de cet idiot lui donnaient souvent envie de le faire.

_« Envie ? _Murmura Ulquiorra pour lui même._ Je n'ai pas d'envie. Je n'ai pas de sentiments. Je ne vis que pour le cœur de celui qui m'a fait naitre..._

_- T'es vraiment trop con... »_

Ulquiorra manqua de tomber en arrière. Les lèvres de Grimmjow s'étaient à peine décollées... Mais dans le genre « cris du cœur », on faisait difficilement mieux. L'Espada se rapprocha un peu, opérationnel pour un combat s'il le fallait. Après un si long repos, qui sait ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de Grimmjow?

_« T'as pas une aspirine ? _Grogna le bleuté, sans ouvrir les yeux.

_- Une aspirine ?_

_- C't'un truc humain pour quand t'as la gueule à moitié déchirée. »_

Le cuarta haussa légèrement un sourcil, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne se souvenait probablement pas du spectacle qui s'était offert à lui. Ni même pourquoi.

_« P'tain..._

_- Tu as besoin de repos._

_- J'ai pioncé je sais pas combien de temps, j'ai eu ma dose. »_

Grimmjow tenta de prendre appuis sur ses bras, mais sa respiration s'était emballée. En tâtant la naissance de sa gorge, il constata la présence de la plaie, d'un diamètre supérieur à trois de ses doigts. Ça lui piquait encore, mais la douleur était passable. Comme d'habitude, il allait cicatriser, se blesser à nouveau, guérir plus ou moins, et s'y remettre.

_« T'as aimé ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- T'as aimé te libérer,_ répéta Grimmjow. _T'peux me le dire. »_

Ulquiorra sembla hésiter. Il détestait se confier. Et encore moins à ce rustre sans éducation. D'ailleurs, ce dernier continuait à déverser sa bordée de jurons du matin, en constatant que les poils de sa barbe s'étaient fait une place de choix sur ses joues, ainsi que quelques traces de griffes sur sa gorge et ses avants bras.

_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir baisé avec un fauve. T'es pour quelque chose ?_

_- Je n'ai pas... Aimé, si tu veux savoir._

_- Ah ouais ? »_

La panthère s'était redressée. Même si à cet instant, ses forces n'étaient pas dans les sommets, il parvenait à fixer son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Ulquiorra commette un acte parfaitement insensé. Il venait de glisser son index dans son orbite, pour littéralement arracher son œil gauche. Quand il ferma son poing, il fut réduit en cendres, qui envahirent toute la pièce. Le premier réflexe de Grimmjow fut de tousser, le second de tenter de prendre la fuite. Quand une image verdâtre traversa sa rétine, il avait comprit qu'il devait se taire et écouter. Une nuée de sentiments, tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Des images, de sa métamorphose, de son visage, baigné de son infinie tristesse. Du visage de son ennemi, quand sa queue l'avait transpercé sur toute son épaisseur.

_« T'es un menteur, Ulquiorra._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est des sentiments, que je ressens._

_- Tu interprètes ceci comme des sentiments. _

_- C'est pareil._

_- Non._

_- Tu sais que tu me gonfles ? »_

Un autre œil avait déjà reprit sa place sur le crâne d'Ulquiorra. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et aida l'autre à se relever. Peine perdue, il refusait de quitter le lit, tant ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Quatre énormes plaies striaient ses cuisses puissantes. Les paupières du Cuatra s'affaissèrent de quelques millimètres, mais rien encore de trop flagrant.

_« J'ai rien à faire ici._

_- Tu t'ennuies ?_

_- J'me fais chier._

_- C'est ce que je disais. Veux tu un livre ? Quelque chose ?_

_- Non. Je veux un souvenir._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Ta première fois avec Aizen. »_

Un poing frappa avec force l'épaule déjà atteinte de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne cria même pas, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

_« A part ça, tu ressens rien ? C'est de la colère, mec ! Une putain de colère ! »_

Peut être pour la première fois depuis sa création, les joues de Ulquiorra s'étaient un peu rougies. S'il ne donnait pas ce souvenir, il lui donnait raison. S'il lui donnait, qu'allait il penser de lui ? Ulquiorra chassa la question de sa tête en saisissant à nouveau son œil gauche, sous l'air écœuré du sexta.

_« Fais pas quelque chose dont t'as pas envie, _maugréa Grimmjow.

_- Je n'ai pas d'envie à proprement parler. »_

Une fois de plus, son poing broya la petite sphère blanche. La poussière semblait plus agressive, plus collante. Elle en sentait presque mauvais. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, pour mieux ressentir ce qui l'entourait. Il entendait des halètements, des cris, de douleur sans doute, le bruit d'une respiration saccadée sous un effort trop intense, mais aucun gémissement. Rien de bon. Que de la souffrance. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le dos blanc, presque osseux de son supérieur, labouré de griffes qui descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Quand il tentait de se soigner, son maitre l'en empêchait.

_« C'est à cause de ça ?_

_- Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, ça a toujours été ainsi._

_- C'est pas humain..._

_- Nous sommes des esprits. »_

La vision s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Une indescriptible tristesse traversait le visage du Cuatra, et la compassion s'était logée dans le cœur de Grimmjow.

_« Tu acceptes ta condition ?_

_- Aucun désir. Aucune envie. Aucun souhait. Aucune influence. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. En un sens... C'est bien ainsi. Je ne pense à rien. On décide pour moi._

_- Il te fait du mal ? »_

Ulquiorra inclina légèrement son visage de poupée de porcelaine. La douleur, un Hollow de son rang pouvait la supporter sans difficulté. Elle ne l'atteignait parfois même pas.

_« Tu comprends pourquoi il ne peut pas me voir..._

_- Il tirerait encore plus fort les ficelles de sa marionnette ?_

_- C'est cela. »_

Le brun avait quitté l'angle de vision de son prétendu protégé. Au bruit, il devait préparer un thé brûlant pour lui même. S'il avait osé, Grimmjow en aurait réclamé un, lui aussi. A sa plus grande surprise, on lui déposa un petit plateau sur les genoux, ainsi qu'une tasse. Dedans, une petite sphère remplie de feuilles, surmontée d'une élégante chaine d'argent.

_« Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas._

_- Pour aimer, il faut ressentir du plaisir. Comme toi quand tu te bats._

_- Il ne te donne jamais, ton boss ?_

_- La dévotion est à sens unique. Il est mon maitre, je suis sa créature, sa création. »_

Grimmjow se brûla la langue, mais ne s'attarda pas. Le liquide picota les contours internes de sa blessures, et le bleuté toussa, avant de ravaler difficilement sa salive. Il ne l'avait pas raté.

_« Tu contrôles, sous ta forme libérée ?_

_- C'est difficile. Mon instinct me dit de tuer. Ma raison me dit de me concentrer sur ma tâche unique._

_- Pareil. Sauf que je prends la case instincts._

_- Ils te disent quoi, en ce moment ? »_

Le bleuté fit glisser la petite boule d'acier entre ses doigts, hésitant encore à ce qu'il devait répondre.

_« Mon instinct me pousse à vouloir t'en coller une, ma raison me pousse à juste te dire « merci » et de me casser d'ici._

_- Partir ?_

_- J'avais raison. Tout est blanc, pur et sans odeur chez toi. _

_- Ça sentait le fauve. J'ai aéré. »_

Grimmjow eut un sourire gêné en réclamant une seconde tasse de thé, et un franc éclat de rire en repensant à sa propre folie. Ulquiorra refusa de participer, comme à son habitude, préférant prendre à nouveau un de ses bouquins.

_« Eh. Merci. Sincèrement._ Grimmjow serra les dents, dans l'attente d'une moquerie. A la place, Ulquiorra le fixait. _Ouais je sais, ça fait débile._

_- Non. Civilisé._

_- Tu viens ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Avec moi. Fais pas comme si la compagnie des mecs te répugnait. Tu s'ras mieux dans TON lit pour lire ton truc, là._

_- La rumeur est donc bien fondée, tu ne sais pas lire._

_- Personne pour m'apprendre. C'doit être con et facile. Mais c'est pas utile pour moi._

_- Toi qui tiens à ces sentiments, tu devrais essayer. Ils en sont remplis. »_

Même allongé, Grimmjow dépassait largement son supérieur. Ulquiorra lui présenta la couverture de son livre. La panthère fronça les sourcils, et au bout de quelques minutes de déchiffrage, il eut envie d'offrir son baptême de l'air à ce satané « Roumehoh et Julyet ».

_« Je connais l'histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de relire. Le vrai nom est « Roméo et Juliette »._

_- Ouais. Un truc niais à souhait._

_- Les humains nomment ceci de la tragédie. Tu veux essayer de lire la première page ?_

_- Dépend. T'as trois autres jours devant toi? »_

Ulquiorra laissa tomber le livre sur ses genoux, et se tourna vers l'Espada. L'avoir aussi proche mettait ses sens Hollow en alerte, et le moindre contact pourrait déclencher une guerre. Du moins, un attentat au cero dans un couloir.

_« Le temps. Stupide unité. Commence. Lis à haute voix._

_- J'sais pas lire, bordel._

_- Essaye au moins. J'ai appris seul. En écoutant les autres parler._

_- J'suis pas aussi doué que toi. »_

Une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pas réellement avancé. Une demi douzaine de pages, tout au plus. Mais Grimmjow prenait plaisir à apprendre, c'était évident. Ulquiorra apportait régulièrement de l'eau chaude, pour désinfecter le pansement de son patient, et au fil des minutes qui passaient, il voyait son état s'améliorer à une vitesse incroyable.

_« Eh... On pourra se revoir ? _Murmura le bleuté pas sûr de lui. _Pour lire, rien d'autre ! »_

La dernière phrase, il l'avait ajoutée en voyant le regard perplexe de Ulquiorra. Non pas qu'il avait honte de donner rendez vous à un homme, mais de là à oser penser...

_« Nous vivons dans le même palais, mangeons à la même table. C'est donc fort probable._

_- J'veux pas que les autres sachent._

_- Grimmjow, montre moi ce que tu ressens. »_

D'instinct, il porta sa main à son œil, en sachant très bien que celui là n'allait pas repousser de si tôt. Mais il aurait voulu l'imiter. Car il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

_« T'es marrant toi. C'pas facile à dire._ Grimmjow croisa les bras sur son torse. _T'as pas une autre question ?_

_- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question, mais d'un ordre. »_

Ulquiorra eut envie de prendre la fuite, à cet instant. Utiliser l'autorité que lui offrait son grade était bien la dernière bassesse dont il était capable.

_« C'est ça, majesté. »_

Le cuarta pencha doucement sa tête. Oui, Grimmjow l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il posa sa main sur le résidu de masque Hollow de la panthère, et tenta de tirer dessus. Comme s'il punissait un enfant qui désobéit.

_« Jaggerjack..._

_- J'me sens bien, voilà._

_- C'est quoi, « bien » ?_

_- Sais pas. Peut être quand t'as envie que rien change, que t'as pas envie de bouger._

_- Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire._

_- T'as jamais envoyé chier le patron ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le droit, _souffla Ulquiorra._ C'est contraire à sa volonté._

_- Dis lui merde, tu verras, ça fait un bien fou. »_

Grimmjow éclata une fois de plus de rire, avant de se ressaisir. Sa blessure lui faisait mal.

_« Quand tu te sens bien, t'as les muscles qui se lâchent, je sais pas comment dire. En fait t'as envie de continuer, jusqu'à t'étrangler avec. Mais tu sais quand tu dois arrêter. _

_- Tu ressens souvent ça ?_

_- Ouais. Quand j'me bats ou que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma chambre. »_

Si Ulquiorra était persuadé de ne pas avoir de cœur, l'emplacement qu'il était censé occuper semblait désespérément vide. Plus que d'habitude.

_« Aizen-Sama n'aime pas ça._

_- Tu ne penses que par lui ? _

_- Je ne renie pas ma propre volonté. Je ne fait que choisir la facilité. Hallibel ?_

_- Dans ma chambre ? Nooon... Elle a toujours dit non. »_

Le Cuatra eut une petite moue boudeuse, discrète. Il avait essayé de la convaincre, et il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait mal.

_« Et quand tu te sens mal ?_

_- T'as l'impression d'avoir bouffé un truc qui passe pas. T'as envie de poser une gerbe, ou au contraire, bouffer tous les trucs sucrés que tu trouves._

_- Du sucre ? »_

Ulquiorra observa le fond de sa tasse de thé. Il y avait un carré de sucre, pas entièrement dissout dans l'eau brûlante, mais impossible à attraper du bout des doigts.

_« Là, c'plutôt moi qui est dans ta chambre. Qui sait que je..._

_- Une seule personne. Mais je lui fait confiance. _

_- Et tout Las Noches sait que je me suis prit une branlée monumentale._

_- Il n'y a pas de honte. Je suis plus fort._

_- C'pour ça que j'voulais t'en coller une. T'es plus fort, t'es un danger pour moi. J'réagit comme... Ouais comme une bête, _compléta Grimmjow en voyant le visage d'Ulquiorra se tourner vers lui._ Les fauves du monde humain marchent pareil. Tout c'qu'est plus fort est un danger._

_- C'est pathétique._

_- Ouais, je sais. »_

Grimmjow se mit à observer ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention. Les meubles étaient tous blancs, à l'exception du drap dans lequel il s'était blottit. D'un noir comparable à ce qu'il avait vu sur les bras de la chauve souris, ainsi que ses pattes et son bas ventre. Quand il sentit que la présence à ses côtés s'étaient une fois de plus échappée, il soupira de contrariété. Durant ses trois jours de sommeil forcé, il avait écouté tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il avait découvert que Ulquiorra parlait seul. Qu'il avait des craintes, des doutes, des peines, qu'il se blessait aussi. Peut être qu'il s'adressait à l'endormi.

_« Je ne suis pas un danger. Pas pour toi._

_- C'est dans mon sang,_ grogna Grimmjow. _Rien que là..._

_- Alors que tu sais que je peux avoir le dessus. »_

Ses instincts Hollow lui donnaient envie de dire « non », mais son esprit s'attarda sur les paroles de son supérieur.

_« Pas un danger... Pour moi ? »_

Ulquiorra baissa son regard. Avouer sa faiblesse, venant d'un Hollow, signifiait une mort certaine, et rapide. Il serra les poings, mais en voyant Grimmjow s'approcher, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent.

_« Eh ? _Grimmjow avait attrapé le menton de lEspada. _Tu pleures ?_

_- J'en suis incapable._

_- Me prends pas pour un con. La flotte qui coule, c'est pas une fuite dans la tuyauterie. » _

Le brun posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues. Il y avait bien un peu d'eau, issue de ses yeux, qui commençait à recouvrir les tatouages de sa peau d'ivoire.

_« Ulquiorra... »_

Grimmjow avait fait glisser sa main dans le cou de son supérieur, pour redessiner les contours de son trou Hollow, détailler les os saillants et délicats. D'un geste, il combla la distance qui les séparait, et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue droite. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais leurs regards étaient restés accrochés ensemble. La panthère scruta la peau d'Ulquiorra, toujours aussi désespérément blanche. Il ne s'était pas défendu, il n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement d'attaque.

_« Je peux aller jusqu'où ?... »_

Pour toute réponse, Ulquiorra céda à la pression de ses épaules, pour s'allonger dans le lit. Grimmjow lui sembla d'une étonnante légèreté, quand il s'allongea de tout son poids sur son corps fragile.

_« La mort nous prendra bientôt,_ murmura Ulquiorra. _Laisse moi l'attendre dans tes bras. »_

Leurs deux fragments de masque se heurtèrent quand Grimmjow plaqua sa bouche dans le cou de la chauve souris, et y déposa une profonde morsure. Violette, presque rouge, sur la peau si blanche... Le félin eut envie d'en laisser d'autres, en entendant un léger soupir quand il passa ses doigts dessus. Il souffla sur les muscles tendus, faisant frissonner Ulquiorra. Déjà, il avait glissé ses mains dans l'uniforme de l'Espada numéro six.

_« Eh... Sois pas pressé. Je suis pas Aizen._ Ses doigts frôlèrent la hanche du brun. _T'as le temps, non ? »_

Quand Grimmjow tenta de prendre un peu plus d'appuis sur ses bras, ils cédèrent. Le contact avec la peau glacée lui coupa le souffle. Il se laissa allonger sur le dos par le brun, qui le souleva du bout de ses bras fins. Ulquiorra venait de s'assoir sur le bas ventre de la panthère, dans l'attente d'un quelconque geste. Les mains du blessé se tendirent vers lui pour défaire les boutons de sa veste blanche, et la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Ce torse lui faisait penser à quelques statues d'éphèbes qu'il avait pu voir en saccageant un musée. Des rondeurs émouvantes que seul un jeune adulte tout juste sorti de l'adolescence pouvait posséder, et qui ondulaient au dessus de lui au fur et à mesure que ses doigts fins progressaient sur ses joues. Ulquiorra se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de la panthère, dans un soupir glacé. Les mains de Grimmjow se posèrent sur les reins étroits de sa nouvelle proie, comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

«_ J'ai..._ Murmura Ulquiorra.

_- Sshhh. Savoure le moment présent, tu veux ? »_

Le Sexta se redressa du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pour emprisonner entre ses bras le torse d'Ulquiorra. Il en faisait aisément le tour, tant il lui semblait fragile. De nouveau, Grimmjow laissa un suçon, plus discret, plus fin, peut être plus tendre, dans le cou du brun. Pourtant, il n'osait pas toucher ses lèvres. De peur de réveiller ses instincts Hollows ? L'Espada numéro quatre retira lui même ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, et pressa son corps d'albâtre désormais nu contre celui de Grimmjow. Quand il sentit le regard du prédateur l'examiner, il ferma les yeux, et tourna légèrement la tête. Une main effleura son sexe, et le cadet étouffa un gémissement. La panthère n'avait qu'une envie, déclamer cet homme sien, sans se formaliser plus. Mais ce qu'il voyait le calma aussitôt. Grimmjow glissa ses mains derrière la tête de son supérieur, avec une douceur qui lui était totalement inhabituelle. Il l'attira à lui, pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

_« Il ne t'avait jamais embrassé,_ murmura Grimmjow. _Ulquiorra... »_

Comme si terminer sa phrase lui demandait un effort considérable, le bleuté plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres offertes. Fraiches et délicieuses. Il mordit la partie noircie, sans pour autant la faire saigner. La main brodée de noir d'Ulquiorra s'était posée sur son épaule, l'invitant à s'allonger à nouveau. Leurs baisers restaient chastes, mais arrachaient quelques soupirs aux deux Espadas. Grimmjow devait lutter pour ne pas griffer cette peau si tentante. Tout en lui respirait la sensualité. Chaque intention, chaque mouvement. Quand le brun défit la ceinture de Grimmjow, il la noua à son propre poignet. Il eut une hésitation en sentant la bosse qui déformait l'étoffe de l'uniforme, mais devant le sourire carnassier de son ainé, il ne résista pas. Il retira le pantalon devenu gênant, ainsi que tout le reste.

«_ Tu peux encore dire non._

_- J'vais pas commencer à avoir peur de mon ombre, cingla Ulquiorra. _

_- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un... »_

Le brun eut un très faible sourire, quand il posa sa bouche sur le début d'érection de la panthère. Grimmjow posa sa main sur le masque d'Ulquiorra, et dériva en douceur dans ses cheveux. La cavité chaude de la bouche de son supérieur l'avait fait frissonner, et en sentant glisser sa langue sur sa verge désormais tendue, il souffla une fois le plus le nom de l'Espada. Quand il se redressa pour prendre à nouveau les lèvres du Sexta, ce dernier le repoussa en douceur, pour lui proposer deux de ses doigts. Le plus jeune les suça avec avidité, sachant à quoi ils étaient destinés. Après quelques secondes de ce doux traitement, Ulquiorra quitta les doigts, et ferma ses grands yeux d'émeraude. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant une main se glisser entre ses fesses, et pénétrer son intimité.

_« J'ai encore la force de te faire l'amour, _feula Grimmjow.

_- Je n'en doute pas. _Ses sens Hollows commençaient à lui vriller l'esprit. _Jaggerjack. »_

De nouveau, Grimmjow fit pivoter le plus jeune, pour mieux se caler entre ses cuisses glacées. Sur cette partie de son corps, on pouvait apercevoir tout un réseau de veines qui ondulait sous le velours de sa peau. Le fauve guida son sexe entre les fesses de son amant, en attente de l'accord. Ulquiorra le lui donna après quelques secondes à s'habituer à cette présence étrangère. Il s'était saisit du visage du Sexta, griffant au passage sa joue et son fragment de masque. Une main se posa sur son bas ventre, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau, et lui prodiguait quelques attentions pour passer la douleur.

_« Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Tu ne verras que de..._

_- De l'ennuie ? Tu mens. »_

Grimmjow donna un coup de rein, à la fois brutal et tendre, possessif. Le mal était fait. Ulquiorra lui revenait de droit. Presque par défi, il le fixait dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Son corps ne mentait pas. Le sexe du plus jeune frottait impitoyablement contre le trou Hollow du fauve, dur et adorable. Son corps se réchauffait petit à petit, ses muscles devenaient plus souples, dernière preuve de son bien être. Le numéro quatre leva les yeux aux ciel, et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement. Tout en lui hurlait de prendre la fuite, pour préserver ses idées, son intégrité, sa prétendue fidélité envers son maitre. Son esprit peinait à tout mettre en ordre. Avec le félin, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, et surtout, il sentait cette vie se mouvoir en lui.

_« Grimm.. Grimmjow... »_

Le bleuté lui offrit un large sourire, faisant s'étirer son masque. Les deux corps étaient déjà couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, parfait rouage. Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, venir au plus vite dans cet étaux de chaleur, mais surtout, réussir à le faire crier. Lui faire oublier sa façon de penser. Réécrire son histoire de sa propre main. L'Espada appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, en prenant appuis sur les poignets graciles de son supérieur. Ses jambes se resserrèrent sur la taille musclée, tellement fort que sa respiration se bloqua presque. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ses coups devenaient plus vigoureux, plus puissants, en phase avec sa véritable personnalité. Grimmjow s'était mit à ronger le cou de sa proie, et il senti qu'Ulquiorra tentait de reprendre possession de ses poignets. A peine lâchées, que ses mains se plantèrent directement dans son épaule droite. Il jura haut et fort, faisant sourire et poindre un léger rire sur le visage du brun.

_« Vas y, _cria presque Grimmjow. _Continue ça. C'est tes instincts hollows ! »_

Depuis le temps qu'il les reniait... Ulquiorra venait prendre conscience de cette part de lui. Cette fois, il planta ses crocs dans la musculature imposante du cou de son amant, pour laisser couler quelques gouttes de sang. En punition, les cuisses de Grimmjow claquèrent avec plus de force sur ses fesses rebondies. Les griffes se plantèrent plus cruellement dans l'épaule déjà meurtrie, faisant redoubler la force qui animait le corps du fauve.

_« Tu sens ça ? _Grimmjow donna un coup qui fit presque crier Ulquiorra. _C'est ce que je ressens... _Il ressortit entièrement, avant de pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup sec le corps devenu brûlant. _Quand je me bats ! »_

Ulquiorra étouffa un long râle quand il sentit que son sperme venait de maculer son torse. Une chaleur indescriptible pour lui irradiait son corps, le forçant à fermer les yeux et à respirer très fort. Il consentit enfin à défaire ses griffes de l'épaule de Grimmjow, qui se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant.

.

* * *

.

La lèvre supérieure de Gin étaient fendue en deux dans le sens de la largeur. Visiblement, Hallibel n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière tentative de séduction. Aizen l'observait, complètement démoralisé par un tel manque de compétence.

_« Elle a ajouté quelque chose ?_

_- Oui, _couina faiblement Gin. _Que si je lui demandais encore une fois des détails, protégé ou non du patron, j'étais mort._

_- Tu approches de la vérité ?_

_- Elle m'a dit que sa forme était plus puissante que celle de tous les shinigamis et arrancars réunis sur cette terre._

_- Alors il doit mourir. S'il est plus fort que moi... Il se rebellera un jour. Et ils suivront tous, s'ils reconnaissent en lui un chef. »_

Gin se mit à rire, ignorant la douleur de sa lèvre. Aizen-Sama le fascinait toujours au plus haut point !

_« Au fait... Tu avais eu raison, pour la vidéo surveillance de la chambre d'Ulquiorra. »_

Aizen tenta de comprendre, mais il ne s'en soucia plus après quelques minutes. De toute manière, la nouvelle génération était déjà en train de naitre.

.

* * *

.

Les deux bêtes avançaient du plus vite possible. L'un courrait à la manière d'un fauve lancé à pleine vitesse, l'autre restait à plusieurs mètres du sol, battant l'air de ses puissantes ailes. Trois heures qu'ils avançaient sans faiblir une seule seconde, et déjà un mois qu'ils s'étaient aimé. Perdu dans ses rêveries, Ulquiorra ne remarqua même pas que le félin préparait une attaque, et que le temps d'un sonido, il l'avait plaqué au sol.

_« Tu es certain de vouloir essayer ?_

_- Tu m'fais pas peur, gringalet. »_

La chauve souris hocha la tête à l'affirmative, et d'un saut, repéra les environs. Ils étaient à mi chemin entre le désert et les frontières du Hueco Mondo. Personne ne pouvait les suivre, ni les voir. Ulquiorra soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Grimmjow attendait déjà, à genoux, ses longs cheveux ballottés par le vent produit par les grandes ailes de dragon. Il avait déjà ouvert à son maximum son armure, en prenant soin de se laisser suffisamment de place pour répliquer en cas de besoin. Là où un trou béant avait été formé, il y avait désormais une belle étendue de peau satinée. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Aguicheur, le félin frottait déjà ses mains contre ses cuisses, dans l'attente de son supérieur. Sa queue s'était enroulée autour de sa jambe, et ses crocs étaient sortis. Son esprit était à l'écoute du signal. Le moindre instant d'hésitation pouvait le tuer, mais ça, il s'en fichait. Toute cette peau mise à nue donna l'envie à Ulquiorra de se faire violence. De le posséder à nouveau. De toutes ses forces.

« R_esurreccion segunda etapa_. »


End file.
